


Rattle the Stars

by SparklelyWonderful



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklelyWonderful/pseuds/SparklelyWonderful
Summary: The final battle is before them, the call for the ultimate sacrifice the last order, this is how they will rattle the stars.





	Rattle the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad. You have been warned!

Dorian sat listening to Manon tell him of all the witch mirror had shown them. There was a pang in his heart when Manon recanted the anger that Aelin felt towards Elena’s choice of sacrifice. He understood that anger. At that point in time he had led the life of a pampered prince. Though not perfect, his days had been filled with meetings and parties. He had not understood loss or slavery. He also felt anger towards Elena and deep down he knew Aelin was right. 

“I don't think Aelin understood what Elena showed us. I don't think she picked up that after she sacrifices her power, I would need to yield mine. To forge the gate it was Mala and Brannon. Not just Mala. That's why you were both born with powers.  It was never meant to be a single sacrifice. Brannon reach out to the Crochan queen, because we can yield our powers. I’m not sure even Elena fully understands what is needed.”   
  
He nodded in understanding. It was why their powers sung well together.   
  
“There was a reason we didn't kill each other at the temple. There was a reason why I felt the pull to save you not once but twice. The gods are aligning the battlefield to ensure they go home.”   
  
He could only nod as he processed the information. The witchling that normally said little and just got to the point was rambling.    
  
“I know where the last key is. Aelin was mistaken, there's a reason Erawan has been quiet. It's because he's only had one key and it was with Kaltain.”   
  
It was then that they both noticed the stag in the distance.  Dorian sucked in a breath. He had always heard of them, but never expected to see the legendary stag. Beside them they watched a Fae male appear.

Before the male could speak, Dorian interrupted him, his anger overcoming any rational thought, “Why do you think Elena chose Aelin? At the time neither of us had mastered our magic. At the time neither of our lives mattered.”

The ghost of the great Brannon lowered his head in shame before he whispered, “You have his eyes.”

Dorian could barely conceal the anger he was feeling towards his ancestor.

“Can I still be the sacrifice required?”

“You would sacrifice your life for hers?”

Dorian did not even need to think before he responded, “For her and for Rowan. They had both returned for me.  When hope was completely lost, they had returned for me.”

Brannon just looked at him, trying to hide the shock in his response, “Nameless is the price.”

Dorian sat there for a long while after Brannon left before he finally looked at Manon, “Do you have paper? I need to write a letter.”

\- - - - - -

 

_ Dear Aelin,  _

_ A long time ago you told me “If you like, you could be my friend,” and I rejected your offer. Years later, our paths again crossed at that time you told me, “I have no name, I am whoever the keepers of my fate tell me to be.” I’m not sure either of us fully understood your statement or how true it would be for us. _

_ On that day that we pulled you from Endovier I never expect to call you my friend. I am certain the same could be said from you.  You have been more than a friend. You have always come back for me, and for that I can never thank you enough.  _

_ I’ll never forget the first time I noticed you, really noticed you. You were sitting in a clearing, looking at a cluster of stars. In that moment I could not help but think that the stars gazed back at you. There was a part of me that knew then that you were fated for great things, something far bigger than a sacrifice.  _

_ I want you to live the life my father stole from you. I want you to eat pounds of candy every yulemas. I want you to begin the greatest library Erilea has ever seen. I want you to play the pianoforte.  I want you to love Rowan with all your heart. I want you to look up at the stars and dream for a better world.  _

_ Most affectionately, _

_ Your Magnanimous Holiness _

_ Dorian _

\- - - - - 

They were exhausted. The armies had been fighting these demons for months during her captivity. Their world was uniting against the evil that wanted to turn their world into darkness. 

She looked around to the landscape that had once been green fields, it was now a grave with running rivers of black and red. 

The sleeping army had decades to prepare and they had used that time to well. 

She knew this would be the final push, the final battle. Rowan was beside her. She had once promised him together, and he made her reaffirm that promise, to whatever end. 

Her captivity broke something inside both of them. In hindsight she was very wrong when she thought he could lead her Kingdom without her. He would have broken his promise, as much as she had broken hers. 

There was only one solution for them. Together. Whatever they faced, until the Dark God claimed them, they would be together.

She looked around her surrounded by the other scions. Two were still missing. 

She had been told that twelve of the thirteen had returned with covens of Crochans and Bluebloods. That the numbers grew as the Blackbeak covens slowly left their matron. 

Chaol still looked for his brother. She still looked for her friend. 

It was time. The decision they had all made three days ago. Enough time for those who wished to go home would be able to leave the destruction her inner circle and allies were about to yield.  They would not be taken. They would not be used. They would not continue to mourn as they were slowly overtaken. They would leave this world in embers and ash. Together.

Together they would yield their powers, their life force. 

She was lifted her arm to signal her final order, her final sacrifice, when a golden arc on the horizon caught her attention. 

She sucked in a breath as that arc expanded towards her enemies, engulfing them not in flames, but in light. Destroyed. 

She fell to her knees. The gate had been forged. The gods had kept their word. The dark army no longer stood. 

Above the tallest peak of the stag horn mountains, three stars stood bright in the darkening sky. A star for the prince that dreamed, the queen that hoped and the winged monster that lived despite what the keepers of fates had planned for them.

For their sacrifice, they would rattle the stars. 


End file.
